Fighting for Dreams
by Midana Hollow
Summary: He wants to be a famous boxer, she wants to be a singing sensation. Will their dreams get in the way of their love? VH Previously called
1. Prologue

He wants to be a famous boxer, she wants to be a singing sensation. Will their dreams get in the way of their love? V/H 

This is my first fan fiction, so there is a huge chance that this will suck…  

I did post this up before, but it wasn't done yet so I added to it and then posted it up again (note that I am not a very organized person :P).  If it sucks, it sucks.  I accept constructive criticism!

Oh yeah, some 2 people already reviewed this so I would like the thank **snow blossoms **and **SabrinaYutsuki **for being my first reviewers!  You are soooo nice! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I am not profiting of this fan fiction…

Prologue Fanelia Gym 

"Come on Fanel, make that bag feel sorry it was ever made!"  Van Fanel couldn't even hear the voice of his trainer.  One thing remained constant: his eyes were always focused on the bag.  Nothing else mattered.  His bandaged hands connected with the tough material of the bag over and over, like an unending pattern of fists.  Inhaling and exhaling, he tried to keep steady, but his body was betraying him.  What could he expect, he was only human and had his limits.  

"Come on Fanel, you can do better!" his trainer yelled again.  Van gasped as he missed the bag and stumbled forward.  All the weight of his punch had touched nothing but thin air, all because of a loss of concentration.

"You idiot!  You made me miss with your useless ranting!" yelled Van.  He got up and strode furiously toward the trainer.

"I think you're the idiot.  You lose concentration because of one loud encouraging voice.  Imagine how you're going to do in a real match with hundred of people yelling put-downs!"

"How am I going to fight in a real match with you interrupting my practice!"

"I'm trying to help you Van, that's what a trainer does."

Van's maroon eyes bore into the other man's.  No way did he have to take this.  "Whatever.  I'm out of here."  And without another word, he headed to the locker room to get his stuff.

"You're never going to get anywhere with that attitude Van!"

Van froze on the spot.  Without turning around, he spat in a cold voice, " That's Mr. Fanel to you."   

**Mystic Choir**

"I'm sorry Hitomi, but you didn't get the solo."  Hitomi stared at the choir instructor.  She didn't understand, her brain couldn't, no, wouldn't process this information.  How could she not get the solo?  She practiced for hours, she was never off key!  She even managed to smile through the whole tryout!

Biting her lip, she thought of ways she could handle the situation.  First thing she thought of was yell.  Yell her heart out.  But what would that really accomplish?  Crying?  No, the instructor didn't care about stuff like that; she practically had no heart much less guilt.  Talk calmly?  Seemed like a good idea, but could she do it?

"Um, Ms. Mizu, who did get the solo?"

"The solo went to Millerna Aston."

"Oh."  Disappointment flooded through Hitomi.  Millerna?  Why her?  Sure she could sing, but she didn't care!  She didn't put all her energy and willpower into choir!  She wanted to be a doctor not a singing star!  Finally sensing Hitomi's disappointment and unease, Ms. Mizu spoke up.

"It's not that you weren't good, you were wonderful.  But, Millerna's voice is more suited for this piece, that's all."  The only reply she got was silence.  "Hitomi, you know this is an elite choir, we want to sound like first-class choir and emotions shouldn't get in the way.  No hard feelings and you can always try for the next solo."

"I don't think I will."

"What?"  Ms. Mizu gaped at the young girl in front of her.  Hitomi not tryout?  This girl had been pining for a solo ever since she figured out how she could get one!  (did that even make sense?)

"I don't think I will try for another solo."

"Why not?"

"Because, because how can I try for a solo when I am no longer a part of the choir?"  Hitomi looked up at Ms. Mizu with clouded green eyes and a small smile.  She didn't want to be part of a choir that did nothing for her.  That didn't acknowledge her talent or her dreams.  That didn't even care if she was there during practice!  What was the point?  It wasn't helping her in any way.  Hell, if Millerna got the solo what did that say about her?  That she couldn't sing?  Maybe she wasn't pretty enough, but then who could rival that beauty of Millerna Aston.  All in all, maybe she wasn't cut out to be a singer and it showed. 

"Hitomi, don't be so rash!  It's just a solo!  There will be other times to show your voice!"

"It's alright, Ms. Mizu."

"Hitomi, how will you ever succeed when you give up so easily?"  

* gasps * It sucks… and I can't breath due to the fact that one of my nostrils is clogged.  Happy happy joy joy.  Please review and tell me how I'm doing.  Take pity on this poor writer with a clogged nose.  Oh yeah, spelling mistakes?  Please tell me!


	2. Meeting

He wants to be a famous boxer; she wants to be a singing sensation. Will their dreams get in the way of their love? V/H

Disclaimer:  I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character from Escaflowne.  They are the respected property of Bandai.  However, the plot belongs to me and the content of this fan fiction.  The song used in this fic is Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage.  I do not own this either.  I am not profiting of the fan fiction. 

I don't own much of anything….

Please please please please read and review.  I will be forever nice, or at least I'll try! 

Chapter 1 Hitomi 

_'Where is the bus?' _thought Hitomi Kanzaki.  She had been waiting for around 20 minutes and there were still no signs of a bus coming.  Maybe it was the fact that the previous bus pulled away just when she was a block away from the stop.  She stomped her boots on the wet cement trying to block out the cold of the rain.  Usually she didn't mind the rain.  It was her favourite type of weather.  The rain always seemed to be able to wash away everything, including the tough world around her.  Today it only seemed to bring the tough world closer to her.  All the misery, the sadness poured onto her.  On reflex, she started to sing.

I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me

She blinked back the hot tears that contrasted with the cold rain on her face.  Crying again.  That's all she ever did, cry.  From all the disappointments.  Why did she cry; shouldn't she be used to this by now?

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains  
  
I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains_

The tears ran freely now.  There were too many to hold back.

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care.  
  
_Hitomi's once clear voice was now choked and the lyrics came out along with her strangled sobs.

_Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care_

Her face lifted to the sky and the rain washed away her tears.  Realizing what she looked like to the public, she shuffled back to the bus shelter and sat on the bench.  A little giggle escaped her when she realized that the bus still wasn't here.  _'Stupid bus, wasn't there supposed to be one arriving every 15 minutes?'_

She started to stare at her fingers and inspected each of them very carefully.  They were long and slender, pianist hands.  Jeez, she was bored.  Suddenly she realized she wasn't alone on the bench.  There was a young man sitting beside her and muttering what seemed to be short stings of curses.  Guess he was annoyed that the bus wasn't here either.  

From the corner of her eye, she inspected him from top to bottom.  Dark brown hair was slightly damp and clung to the back of his neck.  His profile showed a short straight nose and a strong jaw line.  He was probably stubborn.  Long, dark eyelashes covered his maroon eyes that looked fierce as he still cursed.   

Then, for some strange reason, the swearing stopped.  The young man turned his head to scratch his neck but instead started to stare at her.  He did the same thing as her, inspect, but his actions were much more obvious.  Hitomi looked down at her hands again and then snuck a glace at him again.  Still looking.  After a few minutes she started to fidget_, 'would he please stop_ _staring!'_  Finally, she turned to him.  She quit choir, was wet, was depressed, and doubted her so-called musical talent.  A man staring at her at the bus stop for five minutes straight did not have to be added to her list!  

The pair stared at each other, not one saying a word.

"What?"  They both snapped.

"What what?  You were the one staring," snarled Hitomi in an annoyed tone.  This guy had picked the wrong day to mess with her.

"I wasn't staring at you.  I was looking to see if the bus was coming down the street," growled the man in an equally frustrated tone.   

"The bus comes from the other way stupid!  Look at the cars to see for yourself!"

Van

"The bus comes from the other way stupid!  Look at the cars to see for yourself!" snapped the girl.  Who the hell did she think she was?  Stupid?  No one who had at least a bit of common sense called him that.  She was lucky he didn't hit girls, or else she would be embedded into the wooden bench that they sat on.  Van glared at her, and then at the busy street in front of him.  It was true; the cars on the far side were driving in the direction of south.  The cars closer to them were driving north.  Damn it!  How was he supposed to know that?  He never took the bus!

"Well, are you going to tell me why you were staring?"  The voice of the green-eyed girl rang true through the noise of the rain and traffic.

"Told you, looking for the bus," he muttered again.  He didn't know that she knew that he was staring.  It was just a little while and besides, how did she know?  She was too busy looking at her fingers!  Why did he choose to take the bus?  He should have just walked home, in the rain.  In his mind, he cursed all the taxi drivers in Fanelia.  There were so many taxi drivers yet not one of them pulled over for him.  Was he invisible?  It was pretty hard to miss him.  Because of the huge amount of BLIND taxi drivers; he was forced to find an alternative form of transportation.  In other words, the bus.  

So, he walked all the way to the bus stop to find a girl singing in the rain.  He made out a few words that sounded like: pour your misery down on me.  Her face was raised to the sky and it looked like she was crying.  But, it could've just been the rain.  Van was about a few yards away from her when she shuffled back under the bus shelter.  A giggle rang into the air shortly after that.  By the time he had sat down, she was studying her fingers intently and he was muttering curses under his breath.  _Freaking bus driver, so damn slow.  _

Van was turning his head to brush away the strands of wet hair that clung to his neck when the girl caught his eye.  Through he honey brown hair, he could see that she had large emerald eyes that were narrowed in concentration.  Her mouth was a pair of full pink lip and her nose flipped upwards slightly at the tip.  _'Beautiful.'_  Well, that what he thought until she sat up, glared and opened her mouth.  Way to ruin a moment.

But, back to the present, the girl opened her full lips and an annoyed and pissed voice said, "The bus, comes the other way!  I told you that!"

"This is my first time taking the bus!  I didn't know!"

"Oh."  Oh.  Oh?  Was that all she had to say?  Van watched as she looked down in what seemed to be shame and embarrassment.  He felt kind of bad for spazing at her, but she deserved it.  Besides, he needed to cover up the fact that he was daydreaming about a girl.  "Sorry," she whispered softly.

He was about to say that it was alright and that she shouldn't be sorry when of all times, the bus came.

"Finally!" they both sighed.  Both looked at each other and smiled.  Maybe the bus trip home wouldn't be so bad after all.   

Yay!  I finished.  That was ok-ish, right?  Please read and review, I am so desperate!


	3. Happy Birthday

Wow, I found time to write another chapter…

Anyways, before I start the story I have three things to say (type?):

1) Thank you snow blossoms and Jodi for your reviews, for once I felt noticed! :)

2) Okay, number 2, how do you change the font to bold or italics?  I did that on Microsoft word but it doesn't appear when I upload it.  Yep, I'm pretty much clueless with technology.  Wait… (wonders why she is on the computer). 

3) Every time I re-read Chapter 1, I always find another spelling mistake  o.O

So, yeah…  Ahem * silence** ***

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character from Escaflowne.  They are the respected property of Bandai.  However, the plot belongs to me and so does the content of this fan fiction. 

Hitomi 

He had told her his name, Van Fanel.  No wonder he looked so familiar.  Hitomi blushed as she remembered how nice he had been on the bus.  He kept trying to start conversation, but she had been to shy.  Still, he kept trying.   She remembered that he was the city's local boxer.  Was, for only a year ago he had lost a match, and just stopped boxing.

===============

"It's the final round and things are looking down for Van 'Escaflowne' Fanel.  He's taken a few good hooks from Schezar and still is recovering.  If he can't make this round, he loses everything!  Come on Fanel!  Show us what you got!"

"Fanel, come on, forfeit.  You can't beat me, I've got a lot of years in the business and I can tell you ain't meant for this.  Forfeit and everyone goes home happy.  Me with my rightful title and you still breathin' and livin'."  Allen smirked at Van, he blue eyes taunting and challenging.  Everything he had said had been a lie and he knew it.  But, he also knew that Van had a temper.  If he got him angry enough, the young boxer would surely slip up and make a mistake, then he would make his move.

"Schezar, you'll be lucky if you can even walk after this.  But for now, you can suck my-" Van suddenly punched Allen square in the nose.  Ah, the element of surprise.

Allen stumbled back, shaking his head slightly.  Van advanced closer to him, and faked a left but punched with his right.  Another good shot.  His lips curled into a satisfied grin, this was too easy.  The only reason he did so badly in the previous rounds was so that he could surprise Allen in the final.  Of course, the idiot of a man fell for it.  

"Revenge is sweet Schezar, too bad you'll never taste it."  He jabbed again with his right and Allen just couldn't defend.  But then, the unexpected happened.  Instead of backing off like Van intended him too do, Allen punched hard with his right, and hit Van's open chest.  

Gasping for air, Van backed off.  All the while, Allen moved on closer to him and punched him in the jaw.  More punches landed on Van and the pain started to spread through his body.  Before the ref could reach the two boxers, Allen gave one more punch in the head, knocking Van down.  He didn't get up.

"And a surprising comeback from Allen Schezar.  If Fanel doesn't get up, it'll be over and Allen will move onto nationals.  I've just got news from the paramedics, Van Fanel is unconscious and unable to box.  Van Fanel has lost.  He has lost.  This means Allen Schezar is our new all city champion!  Come on crowd, whaddya say to that?"

===============

Hitomi sighed, poor guy, she thought.  After that match, he faded away until he wasn't even mentioned anymore.  Out of curiosity, she went to her computer and logged on.  Maybe she could find something about him on the Internet.  Wait, would that be weird?  Shaking her head, Hitomi continued. 

On one site, she found out that his birthday was in 3 days.  Hitomi bit her lip as she thought and a great idea came to her.  Three days later, she walked into her favourite bakery.

================

Van 

"Hitomi Kanzaki," Van mumbled to himself.  Pretty name, he thought to himself.  Even after three days, he still couldn't get her out of his head.  Everything about her was so… beautiful.  From her soft honey brown hair that brushed against his neck accidentally to her bright green eyes that always looked down.

 During the ride home, he had managed to coax the timid girl into some conversation.  She first answered in awkward one-word answers, but warmed up to him in a matter of minutes.  He found out she was a part of the Mystic Choir, but quit.  When he asked why, an incoherent mumble was all he got.

Van stretched his lean body to warm up before more practice.  It was only himself and his shadow today due to the fact that he had, again, driven off another trainer.  An ad was placed in the Fanelia Press by him, asking for a sensible, good, intelligent trainer.  Now was that so hard?

He wrapped his hands in strips of cloth and rubbed a little bit of chalk dust in his hands and started to train himself.   The little jabs at the punching bag slowly turned in heavy uncontrolled punches.  Van ground his teeth together, this year, he would win.  This year, he would not lose to that sorry excuse of a boxer, no, man. 

Suddenly he recalled that match.  He still didn't understand.   How could he lose, especially, to such a piece of crap?  Facing countless amount of boxers who were skilled and strong, he should have easily beat Schezar, so how come he lost.  Maybe Schezar had cheated?   But then, Schezar was too stupid to figure out how to cheat.  What did that mean?  Did he lose concentration?  Was he the weak one?  

"I'M NOT THE WEAK ONE!"  Van punched the bag one last time and stopped.  The deep breaths he was taking did not help him calm down.  He head was swirling with emotions.  Anger and frustration filled his soul and burned him.  Through all this, he didn't notice the small shape of Hitomi at the doorway.

"Van?"

"What?" he snapped.  He turned quickly on his heels and saw Hitomi a mere 10 steps from him.

"Uh.  I, uh, brought you–"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, no need to yell!  I'm trying to be nice!"

"Yeah?  Who asked you to?"

"No one!  It's an act of kindness!"

"Whatever."

"Fine!" without another word, she left.  Van could hear her heels click against the cement and tile floor.  On the floor, was a small white box.  Out of curiosity, he picked it up carefully and opened it.  Inside was a small chocolate cheesecake no bigger than his hand.  In the centre of it was "Happy Birthday Van!" written on a thin piece of chocolate.  A small smile spread on his face, and he shook his head slightly.  It was quickly replaced with a frown and a loud groan.

"Damn it, why am I always such a jackass?!"

I am siiiiiccckkkkk.  * Cough *, WHY MUST I ALWAYS GET SICK DURING CHRISTMAS?  CURSE YOU…. uh…. whoever made me sick?  Right…. -_-   Please read and review, I'm confined in the house and so very lonely…  :P


	4. The Stupid and The Idiotic

I LIVE!!!!!  He he he ^_^".  I know I haven't updated for a while (silence).  What?  It's not like I have an excuse.  Yes, I do, HOMEWOK.  The teachers really want to break my soul, but they shall not succeed!  (dramatic music)  I will endure and prevail.  No one shall stand in my way, but fear and I WILL OVERCOME.  He he…  Too much chocolate :P 

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and oh yeah, I got a new e mail!  ^_^  It's midana_hollow@hotmail.com, so feel free to e mail me, NICE E MAILS!

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are one of my few reasons for living :P

**XxOo Majangel oOxX:** Thanks for the tips, I'll try to make my chapters long, promise!

**Niffer:**  You made me smile, even with a stuffy nose :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character from Escaflowne.  They are the respected property of Bandai.  However, the plot belongs to me and so does the content of this fan fiction. 

Van 

"I am the idiot, I am the idiot, I am the idiot."  Van mumbled this non-stop mantra as he laid his head on the mahogany table.  The cool smooth feeling on his forehead did nothing for him as the guilt and frustration washed over him.  Two days ago, he yelled at Hitomi.  Two days ago, he got one birthday cake from an almost stranger.  And two days ago, he declared himself the idiot of idiots, not including Shezar.  He probably could have caught Hitomi at the door of the gym if he ran, but no, he just stood there staring at a cake.  There was also that unbelievably strange argument he had with himself.  One part of him said apologize and the other said forget it.  Now, he couldn't apologize if he wanted to.  By the time he ran outside, she was long gone.

"How am I supposed to find her?" muttered Van.  She could be anywhere.  There were thousands of people in Fanelia, how was he supposed to find one?  It was like a needle in a haystack, an unbroken shell on the beach, a jewel in the rocks.  In other words, it was close to impossible.  "Come on Fanel, you can do this.  You can find a beautiful girl and then apologized for being a jackass."  Another muffled groan could be heard from Van.  

He sat up and rubbed his face with a pair of callused hands.  What could he start with?  "Okay, she's a girl and… Aw, crap.  Let's see, she's still quite young, so she could be collage or high school.  Uh, what else did she tell me!?"  Again, Van's head slammed down against the table.  "Ow..."  _Think Van, WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU ON THE BUS?  _Van went through fragmented conversations in his head until he stumbled onto something.  The Mystic Choir! 

"YES!  FINALLY!"  Van jumped up from his chair and punched a fist in the air.  That's where he would find her, he would just go downtown and into their practice room.  Finally he could say sorry for- Suddenly, he felt the cold water of reality splash on him.  "SHE QUIT!  DAMN IT!"  Head was back of the table before the count of three.  "Arrrggg…  Why is the world against me?"  Sighing, he turned his head to the side and looked at the clock, it was 1 AM and he felt like a zombie that had been hit by a truck.  Releasing another sigh, he pulled his body up and trudged to the washroom the wash his face and brush his teeth.  As the mint taste of the toothpaste entered his mouth and started to foam, a new thought hit him.  

"THEY STILL HAVE HER INFORMATION!"  Of course, they did!  Why didn't he think of it before?   He probably could get her phone number or something from the personal files they kept there.  Then he could call her (if she didn't hate his guts) and ask her out and say sorry.  IT WAS GENIUS!  "I AM A GENIUS!" Van shouted.  When the rush of victory left him, he was surprised by a splatter of white foam on the bathroom mirror.  "Whoops."

The Next Day 

Van left his apartment, pumped up with enthusiasm, and got into his car.  Hopefully, he could beat the infamous Fanelia downtown traffic and get to the Mystic Choir before it closed.  He slipped the key into the ignition and turned.  Only a sputtering noise came and the car was still immobile.  "Oh this is not happening."  Van turned the key again and got the same result.  His car had broke down…again.  Though he said that he would get it fixed and fixed soon, they had always remained words and never turned into actions.  It had been left that way since last month.  "I should have got it fixed."  Van got out of the car and locked the door.  "Why do I bother, it's useless."  He wasn't going to try to fix it because last time he tried, the car somehow started leaking oil and he nearly started a massive car fire.  Thank God for the old lady tenant who had a fire extinguisher on hand.  He remembered he words clearly, _"Son, get your car fixed by a professional, 'cause next time I won't be there to put out your car or you."_

"Well, at least my car isn't on fire.' He muttered.  Pulling the zipper of his jacket to the collar, he walked down the street to try to get a taxi.  "Taxi, HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU!  TAXI!"  Van tried this for about 10 minutes before giving up and choosing the bus again.  If he had a nickel for every time a taxi ignored him, he would probably be retired by now.  As Van walked down the busy street to the bus stop, a thought crossed his mind.  _I might see her there!  Because of that, Van jogged the rest of the way just to find no one there.  _

Another 5 minutes passed and the bus came.  _At least the bus is on time.  The bus doors opened revealing the same driver as the last time he had taken the bus.  Van put his money in the machine and sat down a few seat from the driver.  The bus was nearly empty, only an old lady on one side and a chatting couple at the back.  _

"Hey, long time no see my friend," said the driver with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah," Van mumbled back.  He didn't really know what to say.

"Where's your pretty girlfriend?  You know, that girl with the great eyes…and legs."

"She's not my girlfriend," he snapped back.  He didn't know why his attitude changed so suddenly towards the bus driver.  Maybe it was because he was checking out Hitomi's long slender… _my God, she does have great legs._  

"Bummer," sighed the driver, "she looked like a keeper."  

"Yeah," replied Van with his own sigh.  "Why'd you think she was my girlfriend?"

"I don't know.  I guess you looked sorta like that couple at the back, you know chatting and staring into each other's eyes.  I just assumed that."

"Oh."  The rest of the bus trip was spent in silence.  Van glanced from time to time out to window checking to see if he was nearing downtown.  Boredom began to kick in and he began to tire of staring out the window.  It was all the same, building, building, person, dog, fire hydrant, building…  So, he decided to start think of a way to say sorry that Hitomi could not refuse.

_Hitomi, I'm sorry for yelling at you.  I was having problems…_ oh God no.  Last thing he wanted her to know was that he had "problems".

_Hitomi, I'm sorry for yelling at you.  You see, I didn't know it was you…  _that didn't work either.  He didn't want her to think that he had girls lining up to talk to him at the gym (not that never happened before ^-^).

_Hitomi, I'm sorry for yelling at you.  I was frustrated and stressed out then and I took it out on the first person I saw, who happened to be you.  I really didn't mean to get you mad or anything like that.  I hope you'll accept this apology…  _Hmmm, that worked.

Turning around to look out the window, he saw the sign **Mystic Choir** pass by in a blur.  He missed the stop.  "Crap!  Stop the bus!"  His loud outburst earned him a disapproving stare from the old lady and a giggle from the couple in the back.

"Dude, just wait.  Next stop is about a block, so just sit down and don't panic."

Van grumbled softly and sunk back down into his seat.  Geez he was tense.

Hitomi 

As Hitomi strolled down the corridors of the Mystic Choir, her low-heeled boots could be heard clicking on the clean tiles.  They were clear short clicks that stayed in rhythm perfectly without fault.  Her honey brown hair swished back and forth and glinted under that bright lighting.  A small sigh escaped her softly as she remembered why she had come back here.  She accidentally had left her pink pendant in the practice room.  She had to work up all her courage to come back to this place that she have vowed to never come back to.  It was embarrassing.  But, the pendant had been in her family for years, and she was not going to let some stupid pride get in her way of getting it back.  Unlike that jerk, Van, who had too much pride to apologize!

_UGH!  I hate his guts!  Stupid baka!  He could have at least tried to apologize to me when I left.  I mean, I stayed there an extra 3 minutes to see if he would run out to-- _Hitomi's boots stopped short.  Why did she stay an extra 3 minutes, why?  If she was really mad at him, she would have just stormed off, not wait and see if she could give him a second chance!  What did that mean?  "Ah!  Forget it, it's not like I'm going to see him again.  Concentrate Hitomi, you have to get that pendant back.  Hopefully, they haven't thrown it away.  Stupid, stupid, stupid!  How could you have forgotten something so important?"

She could her soft vocalizing coming form room 106, as she drew nearer and nearer.  Her hands started to get clammy and she couldn't stop biting her lower lip.  _Breathe, just breathe.  The door was a foot away from her and she took a deep breath.  "I can do this."  And without another word, she turned the bronze knob and timidly looked in.  In front of her were 35 staring faces all surprised and with their mouths open.  "Uh, hi."_

"Hitomi, so nice to see you again."  Ms. Mizu's voice filled the room.  It was soft, but always seemed to resonate wherever it could be heard.  Now, it was laced with confusion and cautious hope.

"I, uh…  I mean I-" Hitomi bit her lower lip and looked down.  She was bombing.  She could feel their eyes on her, a few more minutes and they would be burning holes into her skin.  _Come on, Hitomi!_  "I left my pendant here, and I, um, would like to have it back."

"Oh."  The deaf could have heard the disappointment in Ms. Mizu's voice.  She had hoped that Hitomi would have come to her senses and ask to be a part of the choir again.  Unfortunately, she was wrong.  "I haven't seen a pendant."

"Uh, it's a clear pink.  It almost looks like a pink tear on a black string."  Embarrassment kicked in as a few snickers could be heard and Hitomi's face turned an interesting shade of red.  

"I haven't seen it, maybe you should check the lost and found.  Uh, let's see," Mizu's eyes scanned the crowd of choir students in front of her before stopping on one.  "Millerna will take you, but make it quick please."  

"Thank you."  Hitomi watched Millerna gracefully stepped down from the second riser and walked over to the door.  Violet eyes met emerald and Hitomi timidly looked down.  Millerna raised a slim brow in confusion.

The pair walked down the corridor in total silence.  Sighing, Millerna decided to break the ice.  

"So, Ms. Mizu told us you quit."

"Yeah…" Hitomi mumbled.  Of all things to talk about, why this?

"Any reason why?  I mean, we don't talk a lot, but I remember that you told me you wanted me to be a singer.  Besides, you have a great voice."  Millerna offered a friendly smile to the shy girl.

"Uh, it was a hard decision." This came out as another mumble.  Trying to be brave, Hitomi cleared her throat and said, "but I think I made the right choice."

"Oh."  And the silence came back.  

Both girls neared the front desk and Millerna spoke the middle-aged secretary there.  Hitomi felt like a third wheel.  Millerna and the secretary were chatting good-naturedly and she was standing behind shifting from foot to foot.  She didn't belong in public places.  Why didn't the ground just swallow her up?  It seemed like such a merciful thing to do.  The conversation was still going and Hitomi still stood.  Sneaking a glance at Millerna, Hitomi's eyes gazed in wonder.  She was so confident, so beautiful and NICE.  She wasn't stupid, she wanted to be a doctor and help people.  She was talented but didn't gloat about it.  She was everything Hitomi wasn't.  Every imperfect feature on Hitomi was faultless on Millerna.  A little sigh escaped Hitomi and violet eyes shifted to the direction of the sound.

"Oh!  Hitomi I'm so sorry!  I really didn't mean to keep you waiting!"

"It's alright," Hitomi said with a soft smile.

"Miss Hikari said that we could take a look at the lost and found box, it's on one of the side shelves.  Here, I'll show you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."  The pair walked to the side of the front desk and went down a narrow hall.  About a few paces later, they arrived to a small storage area made of 5 rows of black wooden shelves.  Unlike the lighting the previous hall, he the lighting was dim and cold seemed to radiate from the cement walls.  Pulling out a small footstool, Millerna stepped up and reached for a brown box from the very top self.  Her slender hands gripped the top of the box and dragged it to the edge of the shelf before lowering it.  In faded letters on the side, Hitomi could make out "LOST AND FOUND".  

"Hope it's here," whispered Hitomi.  Millerna held the box for her as she searched through the items.  Some of the weirdest things were in there.  Why would baseball cards be in a choir centre?  More so, why would plastic replica of a bird be there?  "There's some weird stuff in here," she mumbled.

"Yeah," giggled Millerna.  "Did you find it yet?"

"Nope."  Hitomi's eyed narrowed as she tried to make out the pendant in the dim yellowish light.  Pushing many of the larger items to one side, she saw all the stuff that had been trapped into the bottom.  Hoop earrings, money, a broach.  Where was the pendant?  Shoving away a huge plastic ring, her fingertips touch a smooth shape.  Gasping, she quickly pulled it out.  "My pendant!"

"You found it?"  Millerna's curious eyes surveyed the pendant.  "I can't see it well, here, we'll take it outside."  She stepped back on the footstool and pushed the box back in place.  As they reached the bright lighting both of the immediately yelled, "AHH!  MY EYES!"  This earned a raised eyebrow from the secretary a few snickers and giggles from others.  Hitomi blushed a deep shade of red and Millerna sported a sheepish grin.  Turning to Hitomi's hand, Millerna looked at the pink gem.  "Wow, it's so pretty…" she murmured.

"Yeah," said Hitomi, "it belonged to my grandmother, it means a lot to me…"

"Better not lose it again then, right," laughed Millerna.

"Right," smiled Hitomi.  

"I've got the get back to practice room before Ms. Mizu yells at me, so I'll see you around then.  Okay?"

"Sure."

Millerna strolled down the hall that they have taken before and soon was out of sight.  Sighing, Hitomi walked over to one of the seats left and sat done.  It wasn't taken because it was partially hidden behind a leafy green plant.  Pushing away some leaves in annoyance, she brought the pendant up and looked at the clear gem.  It sparkled in the light and for a second Hitomi could she herself and her grandmother laughing in it.  "I'm glad I got it back grandma…"

Suddenly, cold air rushed into the warm waiting room.  She heard heavy footsteps make their way to the front desk and a familiar male voice speak.  "Hello, I would like to know if I could get some information on one of the choir members?"

"The choir members?  You mean the Mystic Choirs?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Oh and why?"  Miss Hikari's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as she stared at the tall man.  He was tall and with a lean body and the face that could make almost any woman swoon.  But not her.

"Well, I need the information to contact her."

"And who might she be?"

"Hitomi."  A gasp escaped Hitomi's lips and she leaned her head out from the plant to get a better view.  _VAN?  VAN?  OH MY GOD IT'S VAN!  _She pulled her head back as quick as it leaned out.  _BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE.  Wait a second…  Why does Van want my contact info?  And why should I even care.  Stupid baka!  Hitomi's green eyes narrowed and she pouted slightly.  Making a plan in her head, she prepared to leave WITHOUT Van noticing her._

"Hitomi who?"

"Hitomi uh…  I have no idea."

"I see, well Mr.?"

"Fanel."

"Fanel, we don't give out contact information here.  At the Mystic Choir we protect of members and respect their privacy."

"Look, I just need a phone number or e-mail or whatever."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

It was then that Hitomi stood up from the plant and shove the pendant in her pocket.  She walked out in moderate strides trying not to draw any attention.  As she neared the doors, her pace got quicker.  _Almost there!_  

"Hitomi!"  Busted…

I was gonna write more, but too tired.  My drawing skills (if I had any to begin with -_-") are slowly diminishing.  Please please please read and review.  I'll be your bestest friend!  And spelling mistakes?  I don't care anymore…  too tired :P  


End file.
